<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【魄魄】2020爱你爱你 by Still_Hungry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338907">【魄魄】2020爱你爱你</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry'>Still_Hungry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向｜2019跨年夜</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>白敬亭/吴映洁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【魄魄】2020爱你爱你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">虽离跨年晚会开始还有两三个小时，但是吴映洁早早就到后台艺人休息室，等着造型师搭理妆发了。虽然出道这么多年，可感觉以往都没试过这么紧张。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">从</span>
  <span class="s1">2</span>
  <span class="s2">个月前吴映洁就开始进入了一个无我之境，只要嘴没在吃饭说话就哼着歌，没什么人的时候还会不由自主的配上舞蹈动作，连阿先看到她这个状态都说这孩子怕不是魔怔了。吴映洁自己心里其实也明白，真的不用这么紧张，但是一想到那些在她</span>
  <span class="s1">ig</span>
  <span class="s2">里面的评论，不由得心又吊起来。上一次唱歌走音收获了很多恶评，这一次她是真的下定决心，给那些说她不行的人脸上狠狠的打一巴掌。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">正在她心神不宁的等待的时候，门开了。这个身形她是熟悉的，然而这个人不是她的造型师。“白白！”吴映洁一下子从椅子上站了起来，吃惊地长大了嘴。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">这个人可不就是她的白白吗，戴着口罩帽子也挡不住他眼角的泪痣和他眼中的沉沉柔情。他好像又瘦了，尤其是脸上，本来就没多少肉，现在都有点凹陷了。拍戏，很累吧。吴映洁心疼地快跑两步撞进他怀里，把头深深地埋在了他的胸膛。白敬亭今天没有喷香水，衣服上只有清新的洗衣液的味道，戴着温度涌入吴映洁的鼻腔。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你不是在拍戏吗，今天怎么来了。”吴映洁说，脸埋在衣服里，声音听起来闷闷的。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“今天儿导演给我们放了半天假，我看了看时间就买了最近的机票过来了，拍戏还是有好处，南京飞你这儿比北京快挺多。”白敬亭的声音从头顶从胸腔传来。很奇怪，就仅仅是这么抱着，听着他说话，抵得上世上一切的糖，能挡住所有的焦虑所有的不安和所有的苦。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你这样来回跑，多辛苦。”吴映洁抬起头，帮他拿下帽子和口罩，又开心又心疼。“没事儿。”白敬亭笑着揉了揉她的头，“我在哪儿不一样，都能休息，晚上还能看看你表演。”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">这时候造型师准时到达，看到房里这一幕早已见怪不怪，还和白敬亭打了个招呼。妆发准备如期进行。白敬亭旁边拉了一个椅子过来，到吴映洁身边坐着，就这么盯着她看。吴映洁头发正打着摩丝，动也不敢动，眼珠瞟一眼白敬亭，禁不住他炽热的目光又赶紧避开假装看手机，白敬亭看她这样觉得好玩，伸手把她的手机拿过来揣在了自己兜里，说：“你都快上台了别老看手机，容易心神不宁。”“那我看啥？”不愧是和北京人谈恋爱，口音都出来了。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">白敬亭忍不住逗她：“看我。”要是刚开始在一起的时候，吴映洁肯定脸早就红透了，可是现在不一样，吴映洁看他一脸揶揄，灵机一动，伸手一把把白敬亭的脸捧过来，说：“我们来磨个鼻子吧！”这一下换成白敬亭耳朵红了。造型师看要是再这样放任下去，这小两口指不定闹腾成啥样，赶紧大手挥挥把白敬亭赶到了一边去。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">眼看时间也不早了，两个人都静了下来了起来。白敬亭坐在一边闲着也是闲着，打开手机刷起了超话。点开魄圈“最新评论”第一条，居然是啊啊啊啊楼，心想糟了，往下一看果然是在桃园机场被拍到了。回头望，鬼鬼正在和造型设计聊得正欢，于是松了一口气，心想还好她的手机现在在我这，要是现在让她知道了说不准会影响她等会发挥。索性手机一锁丢回了口袋里，而内心一个曾有过很多次的想法再次慢慢地冒出头来。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">桃园表演中规中矩，毕竟还有南投的压轴等着吴映洁，她还是不敢完全放开。南投后台候场的时候，白敬亭最后还是忍不住说了出来：“鬼鬼，我们公开好不好？”吴映洁听了也不惊讶，这件事其实他们讨论过好多次，但是每次都不了了之，喜欢他们的人很多，不喜欢他们的人很多，到现在也没有一个结果。可今天是今年的最后一天，新的一年即将开始之前，人们总会多出一点想要改变的勇气。吴映洁想了很久，最后转过了头，看向白敬亭，说：“如果你想好了，我不介意。”眼神坚定不移。白敬亭本来也只是忍不住说一说，没想到她会同意，刹那间惊喜激动感慨都汇聚在了脸上，一时说不出话来。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">白敬亭在台下一个不起眼的位置坐着，虽说是不起眼的位置，但总能感到台上女孩的目光。吴映洁最后的表演可以说是无懈可击，平时一起练习的舞蹈老师都说她状态比以往都还要好，情绪把握尤其出色，白敬亭在一旁拿着她的应援灯牌，听到舞蹈老师的话，连忙把自己的一脸褶子藏到了灯牌后。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">晚会在吴映洁和主持人的倒数声中达到高潮，</span>
  <span class="s1">2020</span>
  <span class="s2">年也如期而至了。下台后的吴映洁从白敬亭手中拿过手机时，吓了一跳，有好多短信，点开看都是祝福恭喜的话，瞬间明白了大半，笑着看向白敬亭。白敬亭也笑了直接跟吴映洁说让她看看微博。</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">点开微博热门第一，是白敬亭在</span>
  <span class="s1">00:00</span>
  <span class="s2">发的一个视频，是她自己刚刚在台上唱啦咪啦咪的片段，并配文“</span>
  <span class="s1">2020</span>
  <span class="s2">，爱你爱你</span>
  <span class="s3">❤️</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <strong>END</strong>
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">饱：说实话每次写现实向真的痛并快乐着，想要够“现实”就必须要实际中可行，就不能像</span>
  <span class="s1">OOC</span>
  <span class="s2">那样想怎么写酒怎么写，要事事都尽量贴进现实，为此还专门去查了南京飞台北的航班时间，查了鬼两个跨年现场的距离。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">但正因为是现实向，内心就总会有一丝丝微弱的成真的希望，可能这就是我对现实向又爱又恨的原因吧。很早之前就想写，总算在跨年之前写了。提前祝元旦快乐，希望各位看到的人，</span>
  <span class="s1">2020</span>
  <span class="s2">越来越好</span>
  <span class="s3">❤️</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>